


The Blitz

by professional_fangirl14



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Loves Kids (Good Omens), Crowley still has faith, Gen, Mentions of Death, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Seriously This is Sad, Softie Crowley (Good Omens), The Blitz, based on fanart, its short though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_fangirl14/pseuds/professional_fangirl14
Summary: Based on a fan art I saw on Instagram. The artist is aiwa_sensei on Instagram and Patreon. Go support them! https://www.instagram.com/p/B0_sYGYlHav/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_linki have no idea how to actually link stuff so just copy and paste that link and go to the third slide.





	The Blitz

_ 1941. _

_ 1 am. _

_ The middle of the London Blitz. _

Rubble surrounded Crowley and Aziraphale as they walked to the Bentley, which had miraculously not been damaged. It hurt them both to see London in such a state of destruction and sadness, when it had once been a place of such liveliness. A place where Crowley and Aziraphale always came back to, no matter what. But seeing it now as a target, as a place of fear, it pained them both. Oh, how the humans have corrupted themselves.

As they got nearer to the Bentley, Crowley’s eyes caught a glimpse of something shining under the rubble. 

_ A child’s silver bracelet. _

Crowley’s heart wrenched, and he hesitantly walked closer to the jewelry. 

The bracelet was on a small, pale wrist. 

A harsh sob came out of Crowley’s throat, and he flew his hand up to his mouth in utter shock and sorrow. The child’s fingers were slightly blue at the tips, with a homemade doll dangling from the fingers. 

More tears escaped Crowley’s serpent eyes as he knelt down to gently pick up the small doll. Looking at it made his chest ache even more as he thought about the memories that this child must have had with this doll.

_ Stupid, Crowley. Crying over some child’s doll. Some child. Why do you care anyway?  _ Crowley shook his head to rid the nagging, demonic voice in his head. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale called as he noticed that Crowley was not beside him. 

Crowley didn’t respond or look back. But Aziraphale quickly understood as he looked at the sight.

The sight was a reminder to Aziraphale of what a truly gloomy time this was, certainly more so for the humans. He folded his arms in on himself and hung his head slightly in sorrow, fighting so hard to just scream at Her, asking questions of “ _ Why?”  _

After a few minutes passed, Crowley placed a simple kiss to the doll and placed it in the child’s small  _ oh so small  _ hand, wrapping the cold fingers around the doll. 

Sniffling, he got up and sauntered to the Bentley, refusing to look at Aziraphale. 

As the car doors slammed shut, Crowley sat in silence for a moment. 

“Crowley…” 

“Please, Aziraphale. Not now.”

“You couldn’t have saved them,” Aziraphale whispered softly.

“Please,” Crowley choked out, his voice breaking. 

Aziraphale let out a sigh, knowing that Crowley wished to just go back to his flat. 

“Just to the bookshop then. Thank you,” Aziraphale said quietly. 

Crowley sniffled once again and nodded, trying to put on a face of stone and focus on driving through the rubble. But his mind wandered once more to whoever the child was, and thought a silent prayer for the child. He was usually disgusted at the very notion of praying or even mentioning Her name, but this time… it felt appropriate. Evidence that the demon still had a sliver of faith left, even if he refuses to recognize it. 

God recognized it though of course, and made sure that the young child, a girl named Rosie, got to Heaven safely. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im sorry
> 
> also if any one you read my ineffable husbands smut fic (every time we touch, i get thing feeling), there will be a chapter 2 coming! its more smut, surprise
> 
> if you haven't checked it out, you definitely should unless that's not your cup of tea which is totally fine


End file.
